


The Point of No Return

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Curse Breaking, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Internal Conflict, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Major Character Injury, Morally Ambiguous Character, Near Death, Second Chances, of sorts lol, rated for violence and language!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: This was underhanded, cruel, unspeakably evil. It was very much something Dark Link would pull. And Four hated that it worked, he hated that he couldn’t even bluff indifference. Now that Shadow was here in his arms Four would do anything to keep him there.Dark’s grimace returned in full, knowing force.“I’m listening.” Four sighed, and Shadow whispered a stream of refusal in his ear that he tried his best to ignore.
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Four/Shadow, Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Link/Shadow Link, Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 132
Kudos: 322





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302639) by [Fiddlerinthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods). 



> OH BOY it's here!! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this fic and I'm so happy to finally be posting it! First, I have to thank Silver on the discord for giving me a prompt (and lots of encouragement) that eventually led to this fic being made. It's been inspired by quite a number of headcanons, the first of which came from the fic Corrupted by Fiddlerinthewoods, so I've marked this fic as being inspired by it. Lots of thanks to all the people who tuned in to the first livewrite too, I might do more as I finish editing this hehe. Also yes, this fic is 100% named after the song from Phantom of the Opera, which is my new powerballad for Shadow/Four angst x-x  
> Alright, onto the usual things I say here. Thank you all so much for checking out this fic! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and kudos as well, they make my day <3 Now, without further ado, enjoy The Point of No Return!

The first thing he felt was the cold.

It bit into his palms and his knees, cutting through his leggings like ice. The floor was hard stone beneath his scrabbling fingers, damp and worn with age.

His ears rang and his eyes refused to open, but he took a shuddering breath and the stale, dusty air tore at his throat and lungs like sandpaper. His breaths came in stilted gasps, body remembering to breathe on instinct as his mind still echoed emptily in his skull.

Pain was next, and it came in a steady rush that made his head swim. Every bone ached, as if he’d been shattered and pieced back together. His skin was on fire from the cold and sudden feeling rushing at him. The air itself felt stifling against his skin, his senses on fire as he felt for the first time in who knows how long.

He finally pried his eyes open, squinting in the too-bright darkness. The ground was pale stone, blurry under his unfocused gaze. His ears still rang, but as it faded he heard a steady drip of water from above, falling to the damp stone with echoes far too loud.

His first thought, as everything rushed back: _Where the hell am I?_

His second: _I’m not alone_.

Shadow moved stiffly from his hands to rest on his knees, but his back remained arched over himself, whole body shaking and burning with the effort of moving. There was a snort from behind as whoever brought him here made themself known, and Shadow shuddered.

He should really be used to the routine by now. Get ripped from the mirror by some evil or another, forced to do their bidding, killed, rinse and repeat. Shadow clenched his shaking hands into fists, hissing as the glass and cuts embedded in his hands leaked fresh blood onto the floor. He shouldn’t be alive right now. He shattered the mirror with his own hands, sealing his fate, saving his friend and the world he’d come to love from further harm. The mirror was destroyed, irreparably so, he’d thought.

Shadow felt the pull, and he knew before he turned to look. Even as dizziness filled his head, thoughts a mess of static, vision blurred, he saw the mirror was there at his side. Perfect, pristine except for a layer of dirt on the frame. As if nothing had ever happened, it’s swirling depths calling to him.

Fuck.

“Shadow.”

The voice dripped with disgust, disinterest, disappointment. Barely restrained impatience. He wanted to melt into the floor rather than face whatever new hell he’d been thrust into. Instead, Shadow pulled himself up with breath held, trying in vain to keep the pain off his face as he lifted his head towards his new master.

Before him stood a new but all too familiar person. Darkness hugged their every curve, from head to toe but for flinty red eyes, crimson like blood, not like the soft maroon of Red’s. He looked just like him, just like Link, but this evil seemed to prefer a taller stature, broader shoulders and sharp face. He knew who this was despite never having met the man before, and ice cold dread pooled in his stomach.

“Dark Link.” Shadow replied, voice a croak, rubbing his throat raw. He knew better than to make a bad first impression, even as his skin crawled with the urge lash out.

Dark Link folded his arms, his face twisted in a grimace—no, that must be what the creature called a smirk. Shadow felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I have a proposition that I think will interest you greatly.”

\---

It was an average day for the holders of the Hero’s Spirit. Wake up at the crack of dawn, hike a few miles before lunch, a few more after, set up camp and settle in for the night. Four set up his bedroll in a free space between Sky and Warriors, the two heaviest sleepers in camp and the two least likely to end up on top of him in the morning. Sky slept like the dead and Wars slept rigidly on his back, taking up as little space as he could. Four preferred to curl in a little ball and keep to himself—while still being close enough to benefit from the body heat of his friends of course. It got cold at night in his Hyrule and he’d rather not get sick.

Four straightened his bedroll and was about to move onto organizing his bag when he felt a hauntingly familiar sensation. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end, a profound feeling of being watched coming over him. His soul _tugged_ towards the sensation, and his breath came to a halt in his chest as his eyes widened in shock. Recognition.

_That’s impossible We watched him die What a cruel trick Whoever is doing this is going to pay._

Four searched the camp quickly, but no one else had seemed to notice. He focused on Twilight, but the other was engrossed in a conversation with Time by the fire, and if the only other person familiar with dark magic hadn’t noticed…

Four stood mechanically, wrestling for control over his own limbs as an argument raged in his head. He really shouldn’t investigate on his own— _But if it is Shadow then the others might attack before we can explain_. Four walked out of camp, following the tug within him, the call that he hadn’t felt in years. Hope welled up within him, tamping down rational thought, caution, doubt. He knew what he wanted, and with two and a half parts of himself in agreement he had all the strength he needed to abandon reason and walk into the dark forest in the middle of nowhere— _Are we really sure about this, guys? It could be a trap! Shut up, Blue._

The bickering came to a stop not even a minute later, when Four pushed aside a branch and found himself in a clearing lit by the bright moon overhead. In its center, shivering and curled into himself on the ground, was a very impossible person. Blood ran from shallow cuts that littered every inch of exposed skin, black tunic clinging to his body and hair plastered to his face. But when the figure looked up, blinking blue eyes in recognition, fear, relief, Four knew with certainty.

Despite all odds, Shadow was here.

Four rushed forward, falling to his knees and pulling Shadow into a hug, too tight and shaking but also long overdue. Shadow hissed in pain but leaned into the embrace with all his weight, which wasn’t much, and Four felt _whole_ for the first time in too long. There wasn’t a thought out of place in his mind, all of him in agreement, all focused on how wonderful and impossible and _right_ he felt. It had been far too long.

“Link, please,” Shadow’s voice was a ragged whisper in his ear, his shaking hands pushing against Four’s chest. “You have to run, now. You have to _go_.”

His mind split, half screaming in alarm and the other still wrapped in the bliss and relief of Shadow’s presence. Four wouldn’t blame himself for his reaction, he wouldn’t blame himself for seeking out Shadow despite knowing full well it was a trap, even as Blue screamed at the rest of him for his _Childish infatuation with a fucking reformed villain that’s going to get us killed one of these days!_ He was ready for the moment to end, for it all to come crashing down, and so he didn’t blame himself and he couldn’t honestly say he was surprised when the other shoe dropped. There was a sharp crack as air displaced behind him, magic rushing to fill the space and wrapping itself in a bubble around the clearing, tinging the air with the sharp scent of ozone. He wasn’t surprised, but he tensed regardless, a tired sigh escaping him.

“Such a touching reunion…”

Four set his jaw, anger sharp in icy blue eyes as he turned towards the voice, fixing Dark Link with a glare made of years of grief and months of fighting for his life. Dark stood tall and imposing, arms crossed and a weird smirk-grimace on his face, as if he’d never seen a smile to know what one looked like. Four wanted to reach for his sword, but Shadow was still in his arms, and he knew letting his anger control him would lead to a fight the other couldn’t handle. Instead, Four stayed very still, eyes locked on Dark as he sucked in a steadying breath.

“What do you want.” Four grit out, and no, he wouldn’t blame himself for his anger either, even as Dark’s grimace dropped to a thin line.

“Oh, I don’t want anything,” Dark replied, voice lilting— _Was he trying to be threatening? This guy wouldn’t know a threat if it hit him over the head._ “But I think I have something _you_ might be interested in.”

And that stung. Oh, it ached and burned inside him as each part tried to thrash to the surface with overlapping shouts— _How dare he If Dark doesn’t leave in the next five seconds Can I go apeshit yet? Because this seems like the perfect time Has anyone seen my fire rod because I have a new test subject—_ Four simply grit his teeth and let out a long, long breath. Shadow tensed beneath him, shaking his head against Four’s chest insistently, and Four absolutely wanted to beat Dark to a pulp. Shadow was not some object, he was a living, breathing, feeling being. He was a part of Four, and there was a hole in his heart that was still raw and unhealed from Shadow’s death. This was underhanded, cruel, unspeakably evil. It was very much something Dark Link would pull. And Four hated that it worked, he hated that he couldn’t even bluff indifference. Now that Shadow was here in his arms Four would do anything to keep him there.

Dark’s grimace returned in full, knowing force.

“I’m listening.” Four sighed, and Shadow whispered a stream of refusal in his ear that he tried his best to ignore.

“Good,” Dark hummed, pulling his black sword out with a flourish. Four tensed, eyes fixed on the blade as Dark twirled it expertly in his hands, feeling panic seize his throat. “You see, I’m in need of a new henchman. I thought Shadow would do, but when I summoned him from the mirror, well…” Dark gestured to Shadow’s weakened form, and Four felt fury ignite within him. “Anyway, not just anyone will do. I heard a rumor though, quite interesting if I do say so myself.”

Four felt the dread weigh down on him, mind quieting in realization and fear as Dark’s eyes fixed on his.

“You worked for Vaati, yes?”

Four bit the inside of his cheek, hard, as a cacophony of voices filled his head again. Stiffly, he nodded.

“Having one of the holders of the Hero’s Spirit on my side would be quite beneficial. An inside man, someone who knows the enemy like they know themself…” Dark stepped forward, blade pointed towards Four. “So I have a proposition. You work for me, and I won’t finish your little boyfriend off for good.”

Four’s heart seized and his head pounded as four furious voices threatened to spill from his tightly sealed lips. Shadow gripped his tunic, his voice weak, his body covered in wounds that would need treatment _soon_. He wondered— _Could we pull a Vio? It worked last time No it didn’t, you idiot Well Dark doesn’t seem to know the whole story so it might work this time You really think we’d be able to trick him What other choice do we have, it’s either we try or we lose Shadow again!_ Four sucked in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Four, it won’t work.” Shadow whispered, blue eyes sharp as shaking hands tugged him down. “Don’t you dare sacrifice yourself for me, I’ll never forgive you—“

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.” Four hissed back, eyes flashing blue, and felt immediate regret as Shadow’s stubborn gaze softened with guilt. “No, no, I’m sorry, I… You did the same for me—for _us_. Now that you’re back, I…”

Shadow shook his head fiercely, tugging on Four’s patterned tunic as he got to his feet. Dark’s blade rested an inch from his heart, grimace on his face and eyes calculating as he took in Four’s burning purple gaze. _Vio, if this goes wrong I’m going to throttle you_.

“I have one condition.” Four grit out, pushing down his anger and guilt and fear. Dark raised one eyebrow, appraising. “You give Shadow a corporeal form. A real body. He won’t survive a minute in the sun, and for all the help you’ll get from me I think that’s a pretty fair trade.”

Dark didn’t move an inch, and Four wondered if the creature even breathed with how still he became. The gears were turning however, and as Four grew nervous under the unwavering gaze, Dark finally shifted. The sword nudged away and his right arm stretched out, grimace quirking up more at the sides. What the fuck was he doing, making a deal with this monster who had been terrorizing his friends for months. All for some _Shadow_ he’d fallen head over heels for and hadn’t bothered to grieve properly, holding onto the stupid hope that maybe, somehow, by a miracle he hadn’t died. No, Dark Link knew them all too well. There was no other option for Four, as he stretched out his hand to clasp with the cold, firm grip of Dark. It was fine, he was going to pull a Vio once Shadow was safe, he wasn’t actually...

“It’s a deal,” Dark hissed, teeth like needles and voice dripping with malice.

And then Dark tightened his grip and tugged Four’s arm forward, overbalancing him as Shadow shouted in warning. Ice pierced his stomach, splitting his skin like butter and thrusting through the other side with ease. Four wheezed out a breath, eyes wide in shock, fixed on Dark’s manic grin as his free hand flew to the wound, feeling the hilt of Dark’s blade pressed against him. Something inside him burned, fire consuming his stomach, and Four’s eyes flicked down to see a strange black substance begin to stain his tunic. Not his blood, not anything he’d ever seen—

No, that wasn’t right. He’d seen this before.

The same black ichor that infected the monsters he’d been fighting this adventure.

Just as quickly as it had gone in, the sword slid out, leaving Four standing in mute shock as his knees trembled beneath him and black stained his tunic.

“Just to make sure you don’t betray me…” Dark’s voice was far away as he deftly wiped his blade clean, sick smile on his face. With a flourish, Dark sheathed his sword and his eyes flitted down to Shadow, squinting in disgust. With a huff he waved his fingers, dark magic swirling, before igniting a flickering purple spark between them. “As for our deal, consider it done.”

Dark flicked his fingers forward and the spark shot into Shadow’s chest, the light disappearing in an instant and leaving him sputtering on the ground. Four gripped at the wound in his stomach, vision tilting as he watched Shadow’s form solidify further, his skin becoming paler and blood dripping tangibly to the ground. Dark blew smoke from his fingers and extinguished the spell, leveling a disinterested stare at Four and Shadow across the clearing as Four finally fell to his knees.

_That bastard is going to pay Why does it hurt so much Is Shadow alright We need to stay calm!_

“The process is going to be painful, I’m afraid.” Dark’s voice drifted over them, Four’s ears barely discerning it through the ringing. “For you, I mean. It takes quite a bit of dark magic to corrupt a holder of the Hero’s Spirit. It wouldn’t work at all normally, but you’re not as pure as everyone thinks, are you?”

“Fuck you,” Four spat, hunched on the ground, blood covering his hand as it fisted in his tunic. He knew he was pathetic, a traitor, he didn’t need Dark rubbing it in. Fear and pain crawled over his senses, even as he looked to Shadow and felt relief as the other coughed beside him. Shadow would live, he would be free and he could finally be happy. Even if they couldn’t be together for it, Four was content in knowing his friend would be okay. Even as Shadow’s hazy blue eyes found his, filled with panic and fear and rage, Four knew it would turn out alright.

“You’ll come around in time.” Dark huffed, and Four was dimly aware of the magic surrounding the clearing as it began to ebb away. “Find me when your mission is complete.”

 _What mission?_ Four thought bitterly, even as the ice in his stomach sang in response.

Shadow’s arms were around him, shaking his shoulders. He was yelling, but Four couldn’t make out a word. His vision was a blur, fixed on the black that pooled in his lap, seeping from between his fingers. Was he dying? _Are we dying?_

His eyes slipped shut.

\---

“Link, you bastard, wake up!” Shadow yelled, as loud as his injured throat would allow.

Black fluid was pouring from Link’s stomach as he slumped over, head falling heavily on Shadow’s shoulder as he lost consciousness. With a stream of choked curses Shadow pushed his friend back, laying him on the ground as fear gripped his heart. Whatever that stuff was, Link was losing it fast, his skin paling and breathing shallow, and Shadow let out a frustrated scream as he tore off his hat and bunched up the fabric. He pushed the cloth over the wound, pressing down in an effort to stop the bleeding, but he already knew it was futile. He’d watched uselessly as Link was stabbed clean through over him, and he knew that pressure wouldn’t be effective against a stab wound that grievous.

He needed a healer. Magic thrummed in his newly solid bones, in his heavy body with too tight skin and itchy clothes and goddess damned _feelings._ But he knew it wasn’t the right kind of magic. He had never been a healer, he wasn’t made for it, no matter how much he’d rebelled against what he’d been made _for_. Link had come from somewhere nearby though; Dark had dropped him here for a reason and only a few minutes later Link had arrived. Link didn’t have anything on him save for the Four Sword--idiot--so that meant his stuff had to be _somewhere_.

Shadow sucked in a shaking breath, folding Link’s limp arms over the wound as he worked up his strength. With a grunt and a flare of pain, Shadow lifted Link into his arms by sheer force of will. He would not be the reason his friend died, even as his body ached and his feet stumbled under Link’s weight. Shadow grit his teeth and started forward at the fastest pace he could manage, panic creeping in as each jostle caused Link to flinch in his arms and each minute left him paler. Blood seeped into his tunic as he held the other close and Shadow had to take deep breaths to keep his rising anxiety from drowning him. Link may be an idiot, but he was strong. He wouldn’t let himself die in Shadow’s arms, oh no, he was far too stubborn to be taken down by one measly stab wound.

Shadow saw the light of a fire flickering in the distance, heard the soft hum of voices, and let himself move faster even as his body protested. He broke through the trees with the last of his strength, cradling Link’s dead weight against him as he fell to his knees in the clearing. Swords were drawn by eight strangely familiar looking people, conversation coming to an abrupt halt, but Shadow couldn’t bring himself to care about the potential danger he’d just walked into.

“Help him,” Shadow rasped with the last of his strength.

The last thing he saw before his vision faded was someone in green rushing towards him, hands pulling Link from his grasp as muffled shouting filled his ears. He didn’t want to let go, he needed to make sure Link was okay, but his grip failed as he lost consciousness. He could only hope he'd gotten Link help in time…


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend had consoled himself with the thought that Four couldn’t possibly be corrupted. He was a kind, courageous, selfless person--he was a hero through and through. That’s exactly what made him susceptible to the curse in the end. That part of himself willing to betray, to work with the enemy to help a friend. To fall for a villain. There was the smallest crack in Four’s armor, and Dark had taken full advantage of that and now it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter! Things get heavy (re: continue to be heavy I suppose) in this one. Lots of blood and some graphic injury descriptions again. Just wanted to give a heads up! If you enjoy, please leave a comment or kudos!! Comments make my day :D

Legend didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know who this new person--who looked a lot like Four--was. But at the moment he could care less. Sure, he’d drawn his sword like all the others, but the minute Hyrule was rushing forward and his eyes landed on Four’s pale face he’d tossed caution to the wind. It wasn’t really like him, and he knew he’d be getting some curious looks from the others. Legend didn’t really care. His heart was in his throat as he helped Hyrule pull Four from the newcomer, and Hylia, this kid was still holding on despite being barely conscious. This close up Legend could see the cuts littering the kid’s skin, his black tunic and hair clung to him and he was absolutely freezing to the touch. But even with Hyrule hunched over Four, he could tell his friend was even worse off.

The wound was only exposed for a moment, Hyrule had removed the soaked cloth covering it for less than a second before he hissed in shock and pressed it back down with force. Blood--or whatever that black fluid was--leaked from the injury in fast rivulets. Four’s stomach was stained with it already, and Hyrule’s fingers glowed as he set to work.

“What is that stuff?” Legend hissed, the others still out of earshot. Hyrule looked up briefly, face twisted in concentration as he shook his head.

“I don’t know, but Four’s lost a lot of blood.” Hyrule whispered back, and after that the others were around them, hovering and gathering supplies and trying to help.

Legend felt the body against him stir, the hoarse voice mumbling something, and he wrenched himself out of his own head. The boy was definitely out of it, and Legend bit his lip as he took in the various injuries and tried to figure out what he needed to do first.

“Someone get me some bandages!” Legend called, lifting the kid up and putting a bit of distance between them and Four.

He had to give Hyrule room to work, but the further he moved the more the kid seemed to shake, eyebrows knitting together in pain. Legend wasn’t soft, but he found himself setting the kid down only a few feet away, hoping he would settle. Legend took a moment to assess further, tuning out the yelling in the background. The kid was dressed entirely in black, with dark hair and pale skin. He looked like Dark Link, if Legend was being honest, but he knew that couldn’t be right, not with how he’d stumbled here with Four. Dark would’ve left Four to bleed out happily, and whoever this was had risked his own skin to do just the opposite.

There were fine cuts over his skin, some shallow and others quite deep, leaking blood sluggishly down pale skin. The wounds were fresh from the look of it, and Legend hissed in sympathy when he noticed the wounds on the kid’s hands. Dark glass stuck out of balled fists, and Legend wondered how the hell this kid had gotten cut up so bad. He looked like he’d jumped into a vat of broken glass. Carefully, he pulled the fabric away from his chest, relaxing when he saw the cloth had protected most of the skin here. Wild rushed over then, eyes flitting nervously between Legend and the kid before handing over a roll of bandages and a red potion.

“How’s Four?” Legend asked as he took the supplies, getting to work quickly. Wild shuffled at his side, fingers drumming on his leg. Wild just didn’t know how to sit still when he was anxious, but Legend was the same way.

“It’s a pretty nasty stab wound. Hyrule is working on it so I can’t get a good look, but it doesn’t seem good.” Wild replied in a single breath, and Legend hummed in an effort not to let his panic show.

Legend got to work on the hands, picking glass carefully out of each cut and slowly working to get the kid’s fists to relax so he wouldn’t make the injuries any worse. Once all the pieces were out he turned, finding Wild still nearby, and got the others attention with a quick wave. Wild came to his side quickly, and Legend tried to keep his eyes from wandering to Hyrule as he approached.

“Help me lift him up,” Legend directed, and Wild gingerly sat the kid up until he was leaning back against Wild’s chest. 

“He doesn’t weigh a thing…” Wild mumbled as Legend set to work feeding the kid a potion, stopping every few seconds to make sure it was taking. The cuts were healing quickly, but no color seemed to return to his skin.

“Wild, do you have any extra clothes?” Legend asked as the last of the potion--and the last of the cuts--disappeared. Wild nodded quickly, and Legend began to carefully strip the unconscious boy.

Wild’s spare tunic was huge on the kid, the cream color making his skin look even paler, but it did the trick for now. Legend let out a small sigh as he finished what he could, his hands still buzzing with the urge to do something. He barely had a moment to think before the kid was shifting in his arms, hand pressing up against his chest.

Bright blue eyes snapped open with a gasp and Legend tightened his grip on the kid without thinking, feeling him thrash against him.

“Let me-- go.” the kid rasped, feet pushing against the ground as he tried to free himself. “Where is Link? What did you--”

“Calm down, he’s fine!” Legend said, voice wavering as he tried to keep himself from getting irritated. The kid flashed him an icy glare, but before either could say another word a faint voice interrupted.

“Shadow…”

Four’s eyes were barely open, irises a dull purple, but it was unmistakable. Blue eyes met purple across the clearing and Legend felt his grip loosen in surprise. The kid took his chance, elbowing Legend in the ribs and scrambling towards Four. The kid grasped Four’s reaching hand, kneeling beside him as Hyrule shot a panicked glance towards Legend.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.” Shadow replied, and Four’s mouth quirked into a small smile.

Legend slowly got up, coming to Hyrule’s side quietly with gaze trained on Shadow. The two were sharing a stilted conversation, Four barely conscious, and from this close Legend could finally take in the gravity of the situation.

Hyrule’s hands were pressed tightly over a gaping stab wound, black blood covering him to his wrist. He’d been using his magic for ten minutes at least, face pale and hands shaking from effort, but the wound didn’t look much better. Blood soaked the ground beneath his knees and Hyrule had tears in his eyes. Wild stood behind them, fingers drumming and breath held. Legend’s heart sank.

“He’s not responding to the spell.” Hyrule whispered, voice shaking dangerously as tears threatened to spill over. “Whatever blade dealt this wound was made of dark magic. It’s made the wound resistant to my powers.”

Legend watched with dread as Shadow bent down and placed a kiss on Four’s head.

“There has to be something we can do.” Legend grit out, but Hyrule’s shoulders hunched.

“Even if we bandaged him up he’d be losing too much blood. It would buy him a few hours at most, but…” Hyrule’s voice choked off and Legend placed a hand on his successor’s back.

Shadow’s eyes met his mutely, burning with determination but posture rigid with fear.

“Do you know anything about this?” Legend asked him, watching the boy carefully. Shadow sighed shakily, glancing down at a now asleep Four.

“It was Dark Link,” Shadow hissed, and with those four words all conversation in the clearing stopped. “He stabbed Link with a cursed blade. He said the dark magic would corrupt him, that it would take time.” Shadow’s face darkened with rage, and Legend felt the same anger bubble up within him. He felt rage, and ice cold fear.

Dark magic. Corruption. Cursed blade.

No…

“It explains why my magic isn’t working.” Hyrule sighed shakily, but he kept his hands pressed firmly against the wound nonetheless.

“Dark wasn’t trying to kill him,” Shadow said, hand caressing Four’s cheek with a heartbroken look on his face. “He was trying to take Link to his side.”

“Why the hell would Dark think that Four would join him?” Legend grit out, anger filling his voice. Shadow flinched, and Legend paused. Why...

“Something is happening…” Hyrule suddenly announced, and Legend looked down to see the flow of blood tapering off beneath Hyrule’s fingers. Slowly, Hyrule removed shaking hands to find the wound had stopped bleeding, shock and fear filling his face. “Oh no.”

Hyrule quickly grabbed a clean cloth at his side, cleaning off the remaining blood on Four’s stomach to reveal a horrifying sight. His skin was pale, wound gaping and tinged black, and from it veins of grey stretched beneath the skin. Whatever magic he’d been cursed with had taken hold, rooting deep within him, and the wound slowly began to stitch itself back together. All was silent as the wound closed, leaving a black stain in its place. Four’s breathing evened out, his body relaxing, and Shadow let out a shaking breath over him.

“The curse took root.” Hyrule whispered, hands fisted tightly in the bloody cloth. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t…”

Legend pulled Hyrule against his chest as he finally broke down, shoulders shaking as he cried silently. Shadow’s face darkened, a mask of rage and fear and _guilt_ coloring it, and Legend resisted the urge to pin him against a tree and demand answers. Wild stepped away, letting a distraught Twilight pull him into a hug. Warriors held a crying Wind, and Time stepped away from a pale Sky to approach them. Shadow looked up, taking in the angry and confused heroes, and let out a pained sigh.

“Just give me a second,” Shadow whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind Four’s ear. “I’ll explain everything…”

\---

This was not his story to tell. Shadow sat beside Four, refusing to move further even as the others watched him warily in a loose circle. Their bond was fragile, after he’d been brought back from the dead and Four had nearly lost his life, Shadow’s spirit ached when he wasn’t in contact with him. The bond had started as a way for him to track the other for… not so innocent reasons, and had transformed into a link--hah--the two used to stay in touch. After being severed for so long and then nearly torn again, Shadow’s nerves were on fire from the panic being away from Four now caused. He knew it would fade with time, but damn, it wasn’t exactly pleasant. And it wasn’t something he really wanted to explain either. Knowing some strange person was tied to their friend’s soul wouldn’t make for an easy conversation.

Shadow had had his minute to collect himself though, and eight intimidating heroes now watched him with accusing, scared, or hurt filled eyes. He didn’t blame them, but it stung. Four was extremely secretive it seemed, and now he’d have to spill some of the secrets he’d tried so hard to protect. It wasn’t fair, but after everything they’d just faced, Shadow supposed he owed them that. He cleared his sore throat, rubbing circles into Four’s hand as he readied himself for the shitshow to commence.

“Alright, so I’m Shadow.” Shadow began with a jerky wave, eyes fixed on Four’s hand in his lap. “I’m a… friend of Link’s. Of Four’s. That nickname really is like calling a spade a spade, hah…”

“The names are chosen based on our hero’s titles.” the oldest--Time--explained. His face was stern and his voice cold, and Shadow quickly looked away.

“Guess his other titles are a bit odd. Anyway, I met Four on his last adventure. I suppose he hasn’t told you lot anything…” Shadow looked around, taking in the various reactions. The one in the wolf pelt, Twilight, twitched slightly, and the one called Legend stiffened. No one else seemed to notice, so that gave Shadow the intel he needed. “Right. Of course not. He _loves_ to be cryptic. I’m about to tell you a lot of things that you won’t like to hear, and you’re not going to want to believe me. It’s all going to sound crazy,” Shadow huffed a defeated laugh. “So just hear me out.

“On his last adventure, Four had to use the Four Sword. He probably doesn’t let any of you touch it, right? There’s a reason--when Four drew the sword, he was split into, well, four. Four separate people, all with different parts of his own mind. I... was pulled from the Dark Mirror by Ganon to trick him into drawing the sword, which split him and released the evil mage Vaati from the Dark Realm.” Shadow winced under the heavy eyes on his bowed head, sucking in a steadying breath. No one interrupted, but he could feel the anger permeating the air around him. “I worked for Vaati and was tasked with tormenting Four, destroying Hyrule, y’know, the whole evil thing. I cornered one of his parts--Vio--and asked him to work with me, to rule over Hyrule together. He agreed. I hated working for Vaati and Ganon, but I loved Vio. He was tricking me though, and… I ended up back in the Dark Realm. Ganon wasn’t done with us and pulled me out again, but I wasn’t having any more of it, and I worked with Four to put an end to Vaati. We were losing the battle, and I took one look at Vio and I knew. I couldn’t lose him. So I jumped back into the Dark Mirror and shattered it from the inside, killing both Vaati and myself.”

Shadow sighed, feeling the heavy gazes begin to lift. He didn’t want to look up, he didn’t want to see what they thought of him. His story wasn’t done yet either, so Shadow sucked in a shuddering breath and pushed on.

“Dark Link brought me back this time. It should have been impossible, the mirror should have been broken for good, but to someone like him it must’ve been child's play. He teleported us near your camp, knowing that Four would sense me and come. He knew Four would do anything to have me back. I tried to convince him to leave but he _wouldn’t_. And Dark knew that. He offered Four a deal; my life for his cooperation. That idiot figured he’d try and trick another evil being, because it worked _so well_ last time, and of course Dark saw right through it. The curse was to make sure Four wouldn’t be able to betray him. Dark talked about a mission, about coming to find him when he succeeded, and then he was gone…”

The silence was deafening, and Shadow focused on his breathing and Four’s calloused hand in his as he waited for their judgement. He wasn’t patient though, he never was, so Shadow glanced up quickly through his bangs. It was as he expected. Several of them were looking away, some with hands over their faces, others glaring into the woods as if Dark were there and they could murder him with their gazes. Others were in tears, which Shadow couldn’t help but feel personally responsible for. Twilight and the scarred one were sharing a hushed conversation, and Legend’s eyes were flitting between him and Four as dread made his face pale.

What did he know?

“Thank you for telling us…” Time finally spoke, voice softer than it had been and face tired. “While some of what you said is a bit hard to accept, it is believed. We’ve all seen some impossible things.”

“I’m sure it comes with the job of being a hero.” Shadow replied bitterly, and some of the tension in the air began to fade.

“So, you’ve figured it out then.” Time chuckled, and at that the others snapped out of their inner turmoils, drying eyes and focusing back in.

“Well, you certainly all look similar.” Shadow huffed, glancing at Four’s peaceful face. “And with nicknames like that it’s not hard to guess.”

“So, what do we do now?” Hyrule’s hoarse voice cut in, his eyes red and leaning heavily on Legend’s side. Shadow bit his lip in sympathy--he knew how draining magic was to use. “I can’t break that curse. My magic won’t even touch it.”

“I wish I knew, I have a feeling my magic would only make things worse…” Shadow sighed, feeling the cool energy hum in his veins. Twilight shot him a look, and _oh,_ that’s why he looked familiar. Those markings, he knew those.

“You know this Hyrule, have you heard of anyone who knows how to combat dark magic?” Legend asked, and there was a pleading in his eyes that didn’t reach his schooled voice.

“No, I’ve only met dark mages here, and they’re all long gone.” Shadow shook his head, fighting to keep the panic down. He was so tired.

“I, uh…” the scarred one--Wild, that was his name--spoke up in a hesitant voice. All attention snapped to him, and Twilight put a hand at his back to steady the nervous boy. “I’ve heard rumors back in my Hyrule. Ways to cure curses. I don’t have the supplies we need on me, but if we’re lucky enough to get there…”

The group descended into tense silence once more as Wild’s words washed over them. A glimmer of hope quickly squashed by the fact that none of them were ever lucky. Shadow didn’t understand exactly what he’d meant, but he understood the grim silence. Whatever Wild knew wouldn’t help them unless by some _miracle_ they ended up in his home and not stuck here in the woods of Four’s. From the frustrated looks on some of their faces, Shadow surmised it was wishful thinking at best.

No one spoke much the rest of the night. They ate in silence, Shadow experiencing the taste of food for the first time and enjoying it quite a lot despite his dreary mood. He wished he could have shared this moment with Four, who was still asleep at his side. He helped tuck Four into his bedroll, and while the others were understandably still wary of him they offered Shadow a spare one. He laid it down right beside Four, holding his hands in his own and curling up as the camp settled in for the night. Shadow had never slept before, he’d never felt this kind of pulling tiredness. He blinked his eyes open against it, wanting to stay awake to watch over Four, even though he knew one of the others was keeping guard nearby. He felt Legend’s eyes on him from across the clearing, but he could care less right now. He would deal with whatever questions he had tomorrow, because right now he was with Four, and that’s all that mattered.

\---

Legend didn’t sleep that night. Part of him wanted to, he was exhausted after all, but the other part knew escaping from this nightmare wouldn’t solve his problems. All night his thoughts did the same loop. Four Sword. Corrupted. Splitting into four parts. Betrayal. Curse. Goddessdamn it, this was _not_ happening. From the moment he met Four and saw the sword on his back he _knew,_ but he didn’t want to believe it. He had been so determined to make sure that never happened, he thought that somehow he’d be able to prevent it. Look where that got all of them.

Now it was too late.

Legend did not want to think about the Palace of the Four Swords. He didn’t want to think about running his blade through four younger versions of himself, of how they seemed to recognize him while he had no idea. His adventure had ended with the death of one of his friends, and that was a heavy enough weight to carry without knowing _he was the cause of it_. He’d consoled himself with the thought that Four couldn’t possibly be corrupted. He was a kind, courageous, _selfless_ person--he was a hero through and through. That’s exactly what made him susceptible to the curse in the end. That part of himself willing to betray, to work with the enemy to help a friend. To fall for a villain. There was the smallest crack in Four’s armor, and Dark had taken full advantage of that and now _it was too late_.

It was only because Legend stayed up, worrying through the night, that he noticed the switch. The calm, dark green pine of the forest morphed in the night until it became rolling hills and a familiar glowing tower rising to the east. Legend let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he blinked into the night air, sitting up and looking around. It was real, as real as the frantic beat of his heart and the hope lighting in his chest.

The Goddess may be on their side for now, and Legend just prayed they would have enough time to break the curse before Dark sucked them back into his game.


	3. Dawn of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what Four sees in you." Legend began, fists shaking at his sides. "But whatever it is, it's not worth his life. I don't care if you're reformed or some crap, I don't care how much he might care for you--this is your fault. You know that, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cackling at the chapter title ANYWAY AAA!! You guys are so sweet!!!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, my heart has grown two sizes aaa! Warnings for blood and gore are no longer in effect, read at your leisure :) just sweet sweet interactions between these crazy boys. If you enjoy the fic please leave a comment or kudos!! I love all the screaming omggg <3

By the time the sun was rising half of camp had been awake for hours. After the switch, Legend and Warriors, who had been on watch, alerted Time, which led to Wild and Twilight being woken up to plan. They weren’t in the clear yet it seemed--the group had been dropped midway between Hateno and Kakariko, and Wild’s “plan” had caused quite a bit of unrest. It was all they had to go off of though, and Legend wanted to believe they’d been transported here for a reason. They’d woken up the others just before dawn, and the group now sat in a loose circle, joined by a tired looking Shadow. He still sat beside Four, who hadn’t woken since the night before.

“Alright, I’m sure you’ve all realized by now that we are no longer in Four’s Hyrule.” Time began, to which he received many sleepy nods. “We’ve discussed our next course of action and come up with a plan.

“Legend, Twilight, and Wild will take Four to a spring in Lanayru. Wild says the spring has been rumored to be able to cure any ailments. The rest of us will be traveling to Hateno, where we can stay in Wild’s house until they return.”

Time was being very careful with his words, and Legend saw the unrest in the group as they realized they weren’t being told everything.

“Why can’t I go?” Wind huffed, and Legend winced in sympathy at the bags under the kid’s eyes. Time sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

“Wind, your stone is the only way to contact Wild’s slate. We need you here so they can communicate with us.” Time explained, and Warriors pulled Wind against his side until the boy deflated with a small nod.

“I’m staying with Four.” Shadow’s level voice announced, and Legend turned to see determination burning in his eyes.

Time and Twilight exchanged a look while Wild fiddled with his slate and Legend stared down the newcomer. Shadow didn’t budge, Four’s hand still held tight in his own.

“I know it doesn’t make much sense to Hylians, but Four and I are bound. He’s not doing well and I can’t leave his side.” Shadow enunciated very clearly, each word dripping with threat. Time looked as if he were about to respond until Twilight put a hand on his shoulder, and Legend had never seen him look so grim.

“I understand,” Twilight replied, and Shadow nodded stiffly. “But you’re not in the best shape either. We need to be able to defend Four and ourselves, this Hyrule isn’t safe.”

“Your team doesn’t include a magic user.” Shadow said simply, and Legend felt irritation burn within him. “I take it I’m the only one who truly understands the magic used to cast this curse? And if so, I can also assume that none of you know how to keep me from simply teleporting wherever I want.”

Legend grit his teeth in anger. How the hell did Four like this guy? Time looked pissed, Twilight had squeezed his eyes shut in irritation, and Wild had ducked his head further down as if he wanted to disappear within the slate himself. Legend could only set his jaw and glare daggers at Shadow, who at least had the decency not to smile as Time let out a sigh and stood down.

“Fine. You stay with Four. Everyone else goes to Hateno. Let’s pack.” Time announced, and the group broke.

Legend did _not_ want to be traveling with Shadow, but he didn’t have much choice. He’d already had to weasel his way into the rescue party without drawing too much suspicion to himself, but Twilight was acting just as strange, and if he didn’t have more important things on his mind he would’ve already cornered the guy to ask what was up. As it was, Legend was doing everything he could to keep his hands busy and his mind on other things--things that didn’t spell the gruesome death of a friend at his own hands. When everyone was finally packed and the two groups split, it took all his willpower not to instantly snap at Shadow. He probably would have said _something_ rude if he hadn’t seen the hollow look on his face as Twilight hoisted Four onto his back. It was the first time the two had been physically apart since Shadow had passed out and he looked lost without the contact.

Legend was too soft for his own good, he actually felt sorry for the kid.

“How long is the trip?” Shadow suddenly asked, Wild’s head snapping up from his slate and turning in surprise.

“About three days. Two, if we hurry.” Wild replied automatically, and Legend wondered what he even needed that slate for if he knew his world so well. Shadow’s expression darkened and he shot a glance at Four, who’d been stirring occasionally on Twilight’s back as they walked. “Is that… too long?”

“Uh-- No. Cutting it close though.” Shadow mumbled, twisting his fingers together nervously.

“Do you know anything more about the curse?” Twilight asked, and Shadow shook his head guiltily.

The group fell into tense silence, likely worrying about potential outcomes, but Legend knew exactly what they were racing against. He just hoped they made it to this spring Wild talked about in time. They walked fast, through fields and woods and through tall valleys of stone. Shadow kept up well despite being the shortest, face set in a mask of determination and lips pressed into a thin line. Legend had expected some kind of conversation, what with Wild and his inability to handle stressful situations without cracking a joke or trying to break the tension. Even Twilight was relatively talkative with Wild around, and he looked like he had quite a bit to say if the way he kept stealing glances at Shadow was anything to go off of. Still, no one spoke a word all day, and even as they set up camp well after sundown it was in silence. Four hadn’t woken up yet, but his skin had become paler, and with grim faces the four of them gathered around to check the wound on his stomach.

Twilight sucked in a sharp breath as he pushed up Four’s tunic, revealing that same black mark where the wound had been. In the last day, the dark veins of magic beneath Four’s skin had reached further, curling around his sides and up towards his chest. Shadow took in the sight with guilt in his eyes and then promptly stepped away, walking to the other edge of camp and beginning to pace nervously. Twilight replaced the tunic with a shaky sigh, and Wild placed a hand on his mentor’s shoulder with a sad expression. Legend felt fear, anxiety, but mostly anger. He was sick of holding it in when the very person who caused it was a few meters away, pacing a veritable hole in the ground and looking as guilty as he should be.

“We need to talk.” Legend announced, voice shaking with the anger he could no longer contain. Twilight fixed him with dark, disapproving eyes and Wild flinched, hugging his arms with downturned eyes. Shadow ignored them all, and that just made Legend angrier. He couldn't stop himself now, and with a few quick strides he was in front of the very cause of his irritation. Shadow stopped pacing, back to Legend and shoulders hunched, and Legend breathed heavily through his nose as all his frustration boiled over.

"I don't know what Four sees in you." Legend began, fists shaking at his sides. "But whatever it is, it's not worth his life. I don't care if you're reformed or some crap, I don't care how much he might care for you--this is your fault. You know that, right?"

Shadow was still as a statue, dead silent. Twilight approached, Wild watching from Four's side with a closed off expression, and Legend tried not to let his own guilt disrupt what needed to be said. He knew they all made mistakes, he knew just as well that they'd all been forgiven, but still. Shadow's lack of response, lack of reaction, only made Legend angrier.

"Legend, _back off_." Twilight warned, glaring sternly but going completely ignored.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Legend grit out, and Shadow didn't move. He knew better than to escalate things further. He knew he shouldn't let his anger get the better of him, but he was _so scared_ and it was too easy to place blame. Legend grabbed Shadow's shoulder and forced him to turn around, fist gripping his collar and hoisting the kid until his toes were just brushing the ground. Legend's anger cracked and guilt swelled in its place the moment he took in Shadow's broken expression, and he let go of the kid and backed off. Twilight came between them, arms outstretched and sharp glare pointed Legend's way as Shadow wiped tears from his eyes.

"I know, okay?" Shadow huffed shakily. "It's all my fault, I'm aware. So if you want to take out your anger on me, so be it, I know I deserve it."

Silence fell over the group, interrupted only by Shadow's shaking breaths as he tried to compose himself again, and Legend slowly walked away as guilt consumed him. After a moment the others joined him in the center, Wild setting to work on starting a fire and dinner. They all sat a good distance from each other, Legend with eyes on his hands as he played with his rings. Wild stared into the fire as he cooked, distant with that same blank look on his face. Twilight was simmering in his anger, and Shadow stared blankly at his boots.

"We do need to talk." Twilight broke the silence with a tired sigh, and the group tensed in preparation for a lashing. "We all have secrets it seems, and keeping them to ourselves has made us turn against each other. So, I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, but we're going to. Legend..."

Legend tensed, feeling panic buzz in his chest. No, he was not about to talk about this. He glanced up at Twilight, lips in a thin line, but the other stood firm.

"I will go first, if you're going to be difficult." Twilight grit out, and Legend felt fear grip him as firelight flashed off of Twilight's weirdly sharp teeth. He knew Twilight would never attack him, but he _really_ didn't want to think about how quickly he'd be minced meat in such a situation.

"Wild knows this, and I'm sure Shadow has figured it out by now, but my adventure took place in the Twilight Realm." Shadow perked up slightly, eyes flitting to Twilight briefly to show he was listening. "I had to take on the form of a wolf while I was there, and I was able to because of Twili magic. So, I'm familiar with the magic you use, Shadow, although I’m guessing something has changed to let you exist in the light?"

"Four's deal with Dark," Shadow sighed, his voice slightly hoarse. "He made a demand, that I be given a corporeal form. I would be long dead by now if he hadn't..."

Further guilt swirled in Legend's stomach as he connected the dots. Four really had sacrificed himself for Shadow, and if Shadow was that weak, then he wouldn't have been able to do much to stop Four from making that choice. Legend realized he knew exactly where Four had been coming from when he made such a choice. Images of a love long gone flashed before his eyes and Legend grit his teeth, all anger fleeing him. He'd do the same thing, and he'd never blame Marin for his own sacrifice. His own choice. Even though he dreaded the future, a future three expectant pairs of eyes now looked to him to explain, he had to accept that it wasn't Shadow's fault. It was Dark's and no one else's.

"Shadow, I'm sorry I snapped at you. This isn't your fault." Legend sighed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Wild relax. Damn, he'd really fucked up this time. Shadow nodded at Legend's apology, shoulders relaxing slightly, and that was more than he'd expected to see so soon. "I suppose I have to explain myself now…

"At the end of one of my adventures I found myself in the Palace of the Four Sword..." Shadow stiffened across from him and Legend felt the other's gazes on him as he looked away. "The place was a wreck. Infested with monsters, all kinds of traps... At the end of it I fought four darks. I didn’t know back then, but when I joined the group and met Four I knew _instantly_. I was so determined to make sure he never got corrupted, because I knew if he did then I--" Legend felt his throat closing, his voice becoming hoarse.

Panic gripped his heart and when he looked around he saw the fear and realization on his friend's faces. Suddenly, Wild looked up from the fire, eyes burning with determination hotter than the flames.

"He won't be corrupted." Wild announced, with such certainty in his voice that Legend wanted to believe him. "Tomorrow we will make it to Lanayru and I'll get one of Naydra's scales and he will be fine."

"Wait, who is Naydra?" Shadow's eyes were narrowed, and Twilight sighed tiredly.

"A dragon." Wild said simply, and the tension began to break as Shadow blinked in disbelief.

"And how are you getting a scale from a dragon?" Shadow asked, looking as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Legend put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from smiling and Twilight let out a heavy sigh.

"Shoot at it with my bow." Wild shrugged, and Shadow put his face in his hands. "I’ve done it before. I have to get their scales a lot to upgrade my armor."

"I _really_ hope this works." Shadow sighed, and Legend felt worry worm its way back into his mind.

He glanced over at Four, tucked into his bedroll a few feet from the group with eyebrows drawn in his sleep. They all stole a glance, turning back to the fire as silence fell over them again. It was clear what they were all thinking, even as they tried to start up a casual conversation over dinner, and the thought rolled around in Legend's head even as he settled down for another night of little sleep.

This had better work.


	4. Dawn of the Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow weaved his way through the fallen monsters, landing a couple finishing blows, all with eyes trained on Four as anxiety seized his chest. None of the others had noticed—maybe he was being paranoid, perhaps Four had learned to use these tactics after Shadow had passed and this was just how he fought now. But no, he knew that wasn't right, and when he was finally close enough to catch Four's gaze he felt dread prickle along his spine. Four's eyes were blood red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well now the chapter titles have to follow a pattern oops! Thank you guys soooo muchhh for all the comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter, only one more left to go! As always, if you like the fic please leave a comment, they make me super happy <3

Four was not doing well. The group slept lightly that night, waking up before the sun rose yet again and unable to get another minute of sleep as restless energy coursed through them. Four had begun moving more in his sleep, face screwed up in pain and skin a greyish color as the magic continued to spread. He'd begun mumbling, and Shadow had the sick feeling that Four wasn't quite as unconscious as they all thought. When the words became clear enough he could tell that the colors were arguing within him, their overlapping and panicked words sending a chill down his spine. It made it sound as if Four were a sinking ship and his crew were drowning in its wooden coffin. It was not a good thought.

The group was silent as Wild handed out a quick breakfast of bread and meat, packing efficiently as they ate. It would be another long day of travel before they reached the spring and Wild warned them that Naydra only came out at dawn—another full day left before they could even attempt to cure Four, and their spirits were grim. They hiked through Lanayru in silence, only broken by Four's mumbling and Wild's occasional updates.

“This area is usually pretty full of monsters. Lizalfos mostly, with electric arrows.” Wild explained to the others as he led the group through a series of narrow paths and rocky cliffs. “I can usually get through here without a fight, but we're not stealthy as a group. Even when I clear the paths the enemies regroup and return pretty fast...” Wild trailed off, and Legend winced. Wild hadn't been able to clear the monster bases in his Hyrule in months, just like Legend hadn't been home to dispatch the ones that lurked in the woods of his. An unfortunate side effect of their current adventure, and one that could now cost them dearly.

Legend hoped they'd be lucky again. The Goddess had given them a chance by transporting them here, she could at least make sure they got to their destination safely. He knew it was fragile hope however. On their journey they'd already been in many gruesome fights, some so close together that half their party was already injured, some even out of commission altogether. Whatever happened, Legend was determined to make sure Four was safe, and the look on Shadow and Twilight's faces held that same determination. So he was a bit disappointed, but not surprised, when they rounded a corner and spotted the Lizalfos camp blocking the road ahead. Wild cursed under his breath, backing them up behind the cliff face before they could be spotted, a strained look on his face.

“That's a lot of Lizalfos...” Wild whispered, eyes flicking nervously between the monsters and their group.

“How many can you take out with your bow before they catch on?” Legend asked as he drew his own bow, and Wild looked up as he did some quick mental math.

“I can shoot five, maybe six arrows before they'll notice, but one hit won't take them down.” Wild finally decided, and Legend nodded as he did his own math.

“I can't shoot as fast as you but I'll back up your shots.” Legend turned to the others, fixing Twilight with an expectant look.

“The path is narrow. I can use my spin attack once they're bottlenecked.” Twilight announced, sparing a glance at Four's head slumped on his shoulder.

“I can defend Four from here. My magic will drain pretty fast if I use it too long, but I'm good with a sword...” Shadow trailed off, and Legend shared a hesitant look with Twilight, who looked to Wild in question. Wild shrugged, tapping his slate and pulling out a shortsword, extending it towards Shadow. After a moment, Shadow carefully took the blade, looking it over with a small, grateful smile.

“Thank you,” Shadow whispered, and Wild smiled with a nod.

“H-Hey,” a rasping voice spoke up, and all eyes snapped to the boy on Twilight's back.

Four's eyes were open and his head was raised slightly as he looked around. He seemed surprisingly lucid, and the group circled around eagerly as Twilight gently set the boy down. Four winced and held his side but stayed upright as Twilight kept a hand on his back. Shadow was instantly on his other side—that kid was fast—with a hand on Four's shoulder and a soft look in his eyes. Four offered a shaky smile to Shadow, eyes scanning the others as they gathered around.

“I can help,” Four insisted, frowning as the group exchanged worried looks. “I'm not defenseless.”

“Link...” Shadow whispered, only to be met with a stern frown.

“Shadow.” Four replied. Their eyes met, twin glares assessing, until finally Shadow looked away with a sigh.

“Four, you're injured,” Twilight started, but Four just fixed him with the same look.

“He's not gonna budge, I know that look.” Shadow huffed—was that a pout? “Don't worry, I can keep an eye on him.”

Legend, Wild, and Twilight shared a concerned look, but Four was standing on his own now, back straight and shoulders squared as he fixed them with a burning gaze. Finally, Twilight sighed, and Wild shrugged, and Legend shook his head.

“Fine, but please stay on the edge. Don't do anything reckless. And if you're not doing well, take yourself out of the fight.” Twilight said, and Four nodded stiffly in response.

This was wrong. They all knew it, but what could they do? Knock him out? Tie him up? It left a bad taste in Legend's mouth as he readied his bow, watching as Four and Shadow shared a hushed conversation to the side. With a deep breath he and Wild sprung out of hiding, firing arrow after arrow as they approached the camp, hitting as many Lizalfos as they could before the dumb lizards noticed them. They took two down before the fight began in earnest, and after that Legend could only draw his sword and hope that Shadow would protect Four.

\---

Shadow didn't know how long he'd been dead, but as far as his mind and body were concerned he'd fought beside Four just a week prior. It was easy for him to slide back into their routine, back to back and covering each other just as he had done with Vio. It would have been a much easier fight if Four could split, but Shadow knew that probably wasn't a great plan. Even when Four was in perfect health it took a lot out of him to split and reform, and when injured he would often have to wait to reform until after he'd healed. After spending so long apart on his adventure, Shadow could only imagine the difficulty of reforming with four different sets of scars, memories, feelings... Four seemed pretty put together now, all things considered, but the colors still leaked through in obvious ways. Shadow saw the flash of purple in Four's eyes as they planned, and he knew the back pressed against his was Vio's more than Four's. Vio was logical, smart, cunning—Shadow wasn't terribly concerned that he would push himself too far, and so he fell into the routine with a small smile on his face.

The Lizalfos were huge compared to them, but Shadow wasn't too worried. The other three had taken on the brunt of the enemies, and only a few had zeroed in on them so far. Shadow let the magic coursing through him envelop the sword, each slash reinforced by his power. Four fought well despite his condition, movements deliberate and clean. It was a good fight, almost fun with how well it was going, and Shadow felt a familiar thrill rush through him.

“Is it bad if I say I missed this?” Shadow asked Four over the clashing of blades, feeling the rumble of his laugh more than hearing it.

“Maybe, but I can't say I feel any different.” Four called as he lunged, taking down a Lizalfos with a final stab before sliding back into formation.

As the fight went on and enemies continued to fall Shadow felt himself relaxing. Four seemed to be doing alright, so when a shout of surprise caught his attention Shadow felt his attention snap towards the cry. Wild had gotten himself cornered against the cliff face by a silver Lizalfos, whose crooked blade was rising after disarming him. Shadow glanced to Four, who gave a curt nod, before grabbing hold of his magic and giving into the tug. It was a bit different now that he had a physical form, but he found himself melting into the shadows nonetheless. It had never felt like anything before, but now Shadow could sense the pressure of the darkness and light, feel the distinct chill against his skin as it was enveloped. He zipped to Wild's shadow and popped back into the light swiftly, sword raised just in time to block the incoming blow. Wild gasped in surprise behind him and Shadow smirked, parrying the blow and slashing. It gave Wild the opening he needed to retrieve his sword and then Shadow was stepping to the side to make way for the flurry rush Wild sped into.

Shadow's eyes snapped back towards Four and he felt his heart beating hard in his chest. Four was handling himself very well—too well, if Shadow was being honest with himself. He blocked every blow, countering lightning fast, using movements Shadow had never seen before. Strategies Four had never used when they fought together. He watched with dawning horror as Four swiped the legs from under a Lizalfos, slitting its throat before elbowing another in the ribs. Underhanded, dirty methods that only Shadow ever used, back when he was aligned with the dark. Things Four had sneered at, had told him not to do unless strictly necessary, emergency situations only.

It was not Four fighting. This was something else.

Shadow weaved his way through the fallen monsters, landing a couple finishing blows, all with eyes trained on Four as anxiety seized his chest. None of the others had noticed—maybe he was being paranoid, perhaps Four had learned to use these tactics after Shadow had passed and this was just how he fought now. But no, he knew that wasn't right, and when he was finally close enough to catch Four's gaze he felt dread prickle along his spine. Four's eyes were blood red.

When the last monster fell Shadow rushed to Four’s side, but it was already too late. The Four Sword was pointed his way and he slid to a stop just before the tip could touch his chin, chest heaving with panicked breaths. Four watched him carefully with a deep frown under narrowed eyes, and Shadow felt fear grip him in its icy clutches.

“Link, hey, it’s just me.” Shadow tried to keep his voice steady, but no recognition flashed in his friend’s eyes.

“Four, put down the sword.” Legend’s voice called from behind. Shadow didn’t dare turn to look, and Four didn’t even twitch.

“Back away,” Four’s voice was cold, and Shadow carefully raised his arms in surrender. His eyes flicked down to the blade before him and widened in shock. The Four Sword was darkening from the hilt, its tip still a pure silver while the blade closest to Four’s tight grip was a much darker shade of grey. The blade was being corrupted, that could only mean one thing.

“Link, drop the sword.” Shadow’s voice wavered in fear, and Four glared fiercely.

“Get. Away.”

“Drop the sword!” Shadow barely had a second to bring his sword down to deflect as Four slashed towards him. Shadow grunted at the unnatural strength behind the blow, but pushed back all the same, forcing them into bladelock. “Link, _look at your sword._ ”

Four blinked, blood red eyes flicking down briefly before coming back up to lock with Shadow’s. He saw as confusion took hold, the glare dropping as Four looked again, the red fading to green, and suddenly Four was stumbling back in shock. The Four Sword fell to the ground, blade still darkened, and Four’s hands shook as horror and fear replaced the strange anger that had overcome him. Shadow rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his friend as the first sob tore through him, feeling tears soak into his shoulder as Four held him tightly. The others gathered in a loose circle, fear on their faces as their eyes flicked between the half-corrupted blade and the crying smithy.

“We’re running out of time,” Legend whispered as he knelt down and picked up the sword. He wiped the blade clean of the dirt and monster blood, a haunted look on his face.

Four had stilled in Shadow’s arms, breathing evening out as he became dead weight. All the strength and consciousness of the battle was gone as soon as it had come, and Shadow realized with dread that he was losing his friend, down to his very soul. Four was fading away and in his place the evil burrowed. Shadow held up Four while Legend removed his sheathe, replacing the Four Sword within and handing it to Wild with a distraught look. Wild looked to Shadow for permission, and guilt ate at him as he nodded and the sword disappeared with the slate. Four was completely out once again, and Twilight approached Shadow to take the smithy so they could continue traveling.

Shadow let go with an ache in his heart, but Twilight paused before moving Four. Slowly, he lifted up his tunic to check the wound, and a heavy weight descended on Shadow’s shoulders as he saw the black veins had reached higher, over his chest and reaching towards his neck. Twilight straightened the tunic and hoisted Four onto his back, determination burning in his eyes as he fixed them on Shadow and jut his chin forwards. The group returned to the path with quickening strides, stepping over fallen enemies and ignoring the aches of their muscles and the tiredness pulling at them to slow down and rest. They didn’t have time. Four’s life was very much on the line, and with the sun at its peak overhead Shadow could only pray they’d reach the spring in time.

\---

It was well after dark when the group reached the top of Mount Lanayru. Stars glittered in the clear night sky, snow crunching under their boots and a sharp chill in the air. Wild had lent them all various cold resistant items--he’d fortunately collected quite the arsenal on his journey and knew exactly how much was necessary to survive the climate here. Shadow wore too-big snow boots and a ruby circlet, just enough to keep the cold at bay but not enough to stop his fingers and toes from freezing. Twilight and Legend had enough supplies to keep them relatively safe from the cold, and several flame items were strapped along the group's backs, lighting the way in reddened tones.

It was quiet, not even a cool wind was blowing, and Shadow thought it would be rather peaceful if not for the fear that wedged itself into his mind and sent his heart racing every time his thoughts wandered to it. The journey was as silent as ever, but now it was grim, like a funeral march. Their boots crunching through the snow up the slope was the only sound shared between them, save for Four’s occasional mumbling, which had turned to pained whines and muffled shouts in the last few hours. Each sound made the group flinch. They were all on edge, and rightfully so, even as they trudged through the shallow spring at the peak and into the inner room, lit in blue by a shrine and surprisingly toasty compared to the chill outside.

Twilight set Four down on the dry stone as Wild set to work starting a fire. Shadow could only watch, eyes fixed on the way Four’s hands shook and his face scrunched in pain. He hadn’t been lucid in hours, even as the black lines reached up his neck and beneath his hair. Shadow wondered if the last memory he’d have of his friend would be a sword pointed towards his chest, and he felt his throat grow sore. Legend set a hand on Shadow’s shoulder, firm and grounding despite the bags under the older hero’s eyes and the tense set to his jaw. He offered a small smile, and Shadow nodded in return as he was guided towards a now roaring fire.

“Naydra will appear tomorrow at dawn. I’ll be outside with my bow well before then just in case, and when the scale drops I’ll get to work.” Wild explained in a distant voice as he stirred a pot of soup over the flames. The three gathered around him nodded and then fell into silence once more.

“The scale, what will you do with it?” Shadow eventually asked, and Wild barely glanced up from his pot. It was enough time to see the distraught look on his face.

“I’ll make an elixir. I’ve never tried it before, only heard rumors, but it’s said that adding one of Naydra’s scales to a fairy tonic can cure any ailment…” Wild trailed off and Shadow didn’t feel like pressing it further.

Dinner was served and eaten in silence.

Shadow could feel as the bond between him and Four withered. It was still there, ever present, but where it had been a heavy chain before it was now a mere thread, creaking and fraying under the darkness that was steadily consuming Four’s spirit. Shadow laid down beside his friend as he did every night, grasping cold shaking hands in his own and whispering assurances--to himself or to Four he didn’t know. He fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

\---

“Cub, you have to sleep.”

Twilight’s voice pulled Legend from his thoughts as he laid on his bedroll and stared at the cave ceiling above. Wild hadn’t moved from the fire since starting it, still as a statue save for the occasional blink. Twilight had set up their bedrolls a while ago and had sat with the scarred hero for a bit before speaking up, and Legend could hear the weariness in his voice. Wild didn’t respond, and Legend turned his head to watch tiredly as Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wild, you in there?”

Twilight shook his shoulder slightly, but Wild didn’t react. Worry ate at Legend as he watched the scene unfold, until with a sharp jolt and a gasp Wild reeled back, eyes wide. Twilight raised his hands placatingly as Wild sucked in frantic breaths, but as quickly as the panic had come it receded, leaving Wild to lower his head as exhaustion painted his features.

“A memory?” Twilight whispered, and Wild nodded, long hair bobbing in the firelight. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Wild shuddered, remaining silent, but Legend watched as his hands began to move in front of his chest in jerky motions.

‘I’m sorry for worrying you.’ Wild signed, and Twilight huffed out a sad chuckle, hand on Wild’s shoulder as he shook his head.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s been a rough few days for all of us, but you know I’m always here for you.”

Wild nodded, a sad smile coming to his face before it fell again with a sigh. His hands floundered for a moment before forming tentative words.

‘I just remembered something about my friends… the other Champions. Not much, and it was happy, but bittersweet. We were saying our goodbyes before heading to stop the Calamity, but no one wanted to actually say goodbye. I never doubted them, I never thought we’d all…’ Wild’s hands shook, and he folded them together tightly in his lap with a haunted look on his face. “I never thought we’d fail. I never got to say goodbye…”

Twilight pulled Wild into a tight embrace, and Legend looked away, guilt gnawing at him. Wild had been so quiet the night before when he’d lashed out at Shadow. He should have known better. All of them felt like failures, but by far Wild had lost the most. His friends, his family, his own life, and now his memories… Legend would have to make it up to the kid when this was all over. He turned over and looked towards the other two members of their group, small forms barely touched by the light of the fire as they slept. He hoped everyone would get some rest tonight. They had a rough morning ahead of them.


	5. Dawn of the Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shadow,” Four cut him off, blinking with a wince. “I don’t have much time…”  
> Shadow felt his breath hitch as Four inched forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lips cool against him. He remembered the days when Four was nearly burning to touch, the warmth beneath his skin almost too much for his shadowy form. Now he was watching the last of his friend’s--no, his _partner’s_ \--spirit fade away, consumed by the very darkness he’d sacrificed himself to save Shadow from. Four fixed him with a soft look, eyes flicking between various colors as each part struggled for control.  
> "Just… hold me?” Four sighed, and Shadow could do nothing more than comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally here. The last chapter. I'd like to give a huge thanks to those who've been following along and leaving comments, I wouldn't have been able to finish this if it weren't for all the love and encouragement I've received here and on the discord! Let me know what you think! (Still debating whether 5 chapters is long enough for the slow burn tag when it's an established relationship but ehhh we'll see lol)  
> If you enjoyed the fic please leave a comment, they make me so happy!! Now, get your tissue box ready, because things are gonna get sad

Shadow woke to the unpleasant feeling of his hands being crushed in a tight grip, and when he blinked open his eyes he was greeted by a heart wrenching sight. Four’s hands were gripping his own, knuckles white as tears leaked from squeezed-tight eyes. His teeth were grit in pain and his body was shaking as he let out quick, hissing breaths. Black lines stretched up his jaw and Shadow was awake in an instant, pulling Four’s trembling body against him.

“Sh-sh-” Four’s voice was a whisper.

“I’m here, I have you,” Shadow whispered, his voice shaking dangerously as tears blurred his vision. Four squinted his eyes open through the pain, blinking up at Shadow with a shaky smile on his face, and Shadow felt his heart breaking.

“‘Love you,” Four whispered, and Shadow felt tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Shadow’s voice cracked, and Four only smiled tiredly, purple eyes dimming. “Wild is going to make an elixir, and then we’ll get rid of this curse, and--”

“Shadow,” Four cut him off, blinking with a wince. “I don’t have much time…”

Shadow felt his breath hitch as Four inched forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lips cool against him. He remembered the days when Four was nearly burning to touch, the warmth beneath his skin almost too much for his shadowy form. Now he was watching the last of his friend’s--no, his __partner’s__ \--spirit fade away, consumed by the very darkness he’d sacrificed himself to save Shadow from. Four fixed him with a soft look, eyes flicking between various colors as each part struggled for control.

“Just… hold me?” Four sighed, and Shadow could do nothing more than comply.

The thread between them was fraying dangerously, and Shadow knew there was so little time left. He blinked through his tears and stared beyond Four, towards the entrance to the chamber where the light was turning grey in the early morning. Wild was gone, there was a pot over the fire. It would be a few minutes until sunrise, a few more before Wild could make the elixir, and then… Goddess, they were __so close__.

“Link,” Shadow whispered into the smithy’s hair, feeling the other nod into his chest slightly. “How long..?”

“Not long.” was Four’s muffled and shaking reply, and Shadow began to do something he’d never thought he’d ever do.

He began to pray.

Legend sat up suddenly across from him, eyes wide and breathing heavily as he looked around. Their eyes met and Shadow narrowed his with all the strength he could muster, all the fear and love and urgency within him, and Legend scrambled to his feet as he realized the situation. Legend rushed towards the entrance, splashing through the water loud enough to wake Twilight, who rose in the dim light with a grim look on his face. Shadow could hear shouting outside as Legend alerted Wild, and Twilight slowly approached Shadow as he gently lifted Four against him into a sitting position. Four was blinking furiously against the drooping of his eyes, breaths coming in pained wheezes as he rested heavily against Shadow’s chest.

“How is he?” Twilight whispered, and Shadow felt Four shudder against him.

“We’re running out of time,” Shadow replied, just as a shout and the sounds of frantic splashing reached his ears once more.

Wild and Legend burst back into the cave, water splashing onto the platform as Wild scrambled up, a massive glittering scale in his hands. He spared a frantic glance towards Shadow before paling and rushing to the pot. Weak hands grasped Shadow’s tunic and he turned back, Four’s eyes purple and clouded with pain.

“Hold on, just one more minute, please--” Shadow pleaded and Four shook his head jerkily, squeezing his eyes tight.

“I love you…” Four’s voice was barely there, words blending together.

“Don’t go,” Shadow pleaded, Four’s grip on him loosening. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault, but I swear I’m going to make it right--”

“Say it.”

“Link, please--”

“ _ _Shadow__ ,” Four leaned into his chest, voice a broken plea, and Shadow felt his resolve crumbling with the bond as he let out a shaking breath.

“I love you, too,” Shadow whispered, and Four slumped against him with a sigh. The bond was barely there, and Shadow held tight to it with all his will.

“How much longer?” Twilight shouted, fear tinging his voice, and Wild jumped in his spot over the pot.

“A minute, maybe two--” came the frantic response, before firm hands shoved against Shadow’s chest and he was hitting the ground, head smacking against the stone and sending stars shooting across his vision.

Four rose to his feet, blood red eyes burning with hatred as he glared down at Shadow. A boot came down on his chest, pressing into his sternum until he was gasping with the effort to breathe, ears ringing as blood rushed to his head. Four reached down and yanked the sword off Shadow’s back, brandishing it towards a horrified Twilight as Legend and Wild watched in shock.

“Surprised?” Four’s voice was strong, sure, and twisted into a deeper register that was __not__ his.

“Link--” Shadow wheezed, before the boot pressed down harder and his breath shuddered to a stop.

“Shut up.” Four sneered, before glaring at Twilight again. “You’re going to let me go.”

“Wild, we really need that elixir right about now!” Twilight shouted, but even through his blurred vision Shadow could see the helplessness of the situation.

“You let me go, and I won’t have to kill you all. Yet.” Four’s voice lilted, in a way Shadow recognized as Vio’s tone. Threatening, cold, calculated. But there was no spark of purple in the eyes above him, and no familiar smirk.

“I’m not letting you go.” Twilight growled, and that’s what finally triggered it, that horrifying smile that Shadow had come to love, now twisted into a truly sinister shape. Unnatural for such a kind face. If Shadow hadn’t been struggling to breathe he’d be giving in to the despair that choked his throat and sent hot tears down his cheeks.

Shadow grunted in pain as Four launched off him, something snapping with his chest that sent searing pain through him as he sucked in a desperate breath. The sounds of frantic sword strikes filled his ears beyond the ringing, and Shadow opened his eyes just in time to see Legend drawing his sword to join in. Not a moment later Shadow was forced to roll out of the way as the fight pushed his way. Wild was still in front of the pot, frantically adding ingredients as Four attempted to push the fight his way. Legend and Twilight were trying their best not to injure the smithy, but with each strike they winced, blows coming hard and fast and obviously causing serious discomfort. They wouldn’t be able to defend for long before injury or a slip up occurred, and Shadow knew he couldn’t simply watch.

He merged with the shade below, the chill replacing the burning in his chest as he stood on the immaterial ground. Above him, muffled and obscured, the fight continued. Shadow felt magic pulse within him, calling to be used as Four landed a glancing blow on Legend’s arm. Legend fumbled a step and Four grabbed his sword arm and yanked until Legend was sprawled onto the ground. Twilight rushed forward with a muffled cry but Four ducked, jamming an elbow up into Twilight’s neck, and Shadow knew he had to act. As Four broke from the others and made a beeline towards Wild he merged with Four’s shadow and grasped his ankles tight.

Four fell with a surprised shout, and Shadow sprung from the shade and pinned him to the ground. The sword had been knocked from Four’s hands at the hard fall, and Shadow tried not to feel guilty as Four turned, baring his teeth as blood ran from his nose. Shadow grabbed Four’s arms and yanked them up, holding his wrists tight as Four struggled beneath him. Legend was at his side quickly, restraining Four’s legs as he tried to kick his way free and Twilight stumbled over a moment later, blood running down his chin as he assisted in sitting Four up. All eyes were on Wild as he finished the elixir with shaking hands, Four screaming curses with furious red eyes and practically wrenching his bones from his joints as he tried to escape. Holding him down was the hardest thing Shadow had ever done.

“You bastards! You’ll never win, Dark is coming and he will stop at nothing to eliminate you. Fucking cowards, fight me like the heroes you are!” Four seethed, but tears ran down his cheeks despite the harsh threats.

“Almost there,” Wild announced with a shaking voice, and Four began to struggle harder.

“This is all your fault, Shadow.” Four spat, blood red eyes narrowed as Shadow withered under his glare. “You did nothing to stop Dark. You didn’t even raise a finger while he ran me through. If you really loved me you would’ve let him kill you.”

“Oi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Legend hissed, and Four’s turned his sharp glare towards the veteran, a sneer forming on his face.

“You think you’re so much better, don’t you, __murderer?__ I bet you were so relieved when you finally killed me. Anything to reach the end of your quest, right? Even if it took the death of a friend.” Four’s voice was like a knife, and Legend felt all his confidence evaporate as guilt took over.

“And you,” Four snapped his gaze to Twilight, who glared back with bared teeth despite the fear flickering in his eyes. “You must think you’re so above this. You’ve never done anything wrong, oh no, except for cause this whole mess in the first place. Maybe if you’d freed the Twili I wouldn’t have had to sacrifice myself for Shadow’s freedom.” Each word had Twilight shrinking back more, until his eyes were on the ground and shoulders raised to his ears. Four smirked, wasting no time before turning on the final hero.

“Hey Wild, how does it feel to fail another friend?” Four called lightly, and Wild’s hand shook hard as he filled a bottle, the elixir finally done. “When are you going to face the consequences for your failures? How many people will have to die for you before you finally--” Twilight knocked Four over the head with the butt of his sword, and the smithy slumped in their grip, unconscious.

“I’ll feel bad about that later. Wild, hurry.” Twilight grit out, and the scarred hero rushed forward, bottle filled and ready.

Wild rushed over, kneeling before Four as Shadow lifted his head. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as his heart ached, and Wild looked no better, eyes rimmed red with dark circles beneath them as he raised the glass to Four’s lips. Twilight’s fists were shaking tightly as he kneeled to the side, Legend supporting Four’s weight with a distant look in his eyes. Slowly, agonizingly so, the elixir disappeared down Four’s throat. Shadow brushed a lock of hair behind the smithy’s ear as he and Legend laid him down, and a heavy silence fell over the group.

For a long time the four waited. The silence dragged on, thick, suffocating.

Shadow gazed at Four’s lax face, watching his ashen skin, the twisting lines of black for a sign.

Anything to show the elixir worked. Anything to show this journey hadn’t been in vain.

But nothing happened.

One by one the others left. Twilight set himself down by the fire. Wild joined him a minute later, but they didn’t exchange a word. Much later Legend rose, a stony look on his face as he stumbled from the cave and through the spring outside. Shadow wouldn’t budge, he couldn’t, eyes fixed on Four’s relaxed expression as he counted down the seconds. Something should have happened by now, the dread in his stomach told him, but Shadow stayed. As if moving away would seal Four’s fate, he stayed.

The morning became afternoon, but Shadow didn’t budge.

Legend came back a bit later, eyes red. He nodded to the others, took one look at Four’s still form, and then collapsed onto his bedroll. The afternoon became dusk, and Wild quietly started on dinner. A bowl was set at his side and Shadow barely spared it a glance, feeling far too vacant to eat.

He turned back to Four, brushing the back of his hand across his cheek. He’d wanted to share a meal with his partner. He’d wanted to see Four’s small smile--just for him--as he tried Hylian food for the first, second, hundredth time. Long ago, they’d promised to travel the world together. Four wanted to share everything with him; wanted to show him the forge, wanted him to meet his Grandfather, wanted to take him to see the Minish. After the adventure, Four had promised. He’d be free to go and do whatever he wanted, right by Four’s side.

Well, he was at his side now.

And this was not what they’d promised each other.

It was all his fault…

Shadow had no more tears left, eyes and throat dry after the emotional turmoil of the day. He had nothing left to give as he bent down. Slowly, he placed a kiss against Four’s head, lingering in the warmth of his skin.

“I love you,” Shadow whispered, a promise. “I always will.”

There was a tug. Deep in his chest, deeper than his bruised ribs and aching heart. The scraps of the thread pulled, strong, getting stronger, and Shadow whipped back up to find tired purple eyes gazing up at him, small smile on a soft, kind face.

“I love you, too.” Four whispered, and it was all Shadow could do not to crush the smithy to dust against his chest.

“Link!” Shadow let out a watery, surprised, __happy__ laugh, and three heroes snapped to attention around him.

There wasn’t a single second of hesitation, every one of them scrambling to join the hug as Four wheezed out a laugh between them. Shadow trembled, hands grasping at Four’s tunic and tugging him close, feeling the warm breaths against his neck, basking in the __rightness__ of it all. Four held him back just as fierce, breathless chuckles making his shoulders twitch, and every bit of tension began to melt away. The bond, heavy and comforting, filled every crevice of Shadow’s hollow being. Warmth, love, burning like a constant flame in his chest, flickering in time with the person who brought his life meaning.

Four pulled away after a long time that still managed to feel too soon, hands pressing gently against Shadow’s shoulders. He looked down to find a weak smile and shining green eyes.

“Suffocating a bit here,” Four managed, and suddenly they were all backing off, concerned looks searching as Four weakly waved them off. “I’m fine, I’m fine, just tired. Feels like I’ve been run down by a horse.” Four chuckled, and Shadow wasn’t surprised.

“That was a nasty curse,” Twilight agreed as Four took a few deep breaths. “You’ll be recovering for a while.”

“Do you remember anything?” Legend asked, voice still hoarse with emotion, and Four scrunched up his face as he thought.

“A few things… it’s all kind of fuzzy. The last thing I remember was waking up with Shadow, then…” Four grimaced, shaking his head, and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. “Something went wrong, didn’t it.”

“You could say that,” Legend griped, the first hint of sarcasm to touch his voice in days, and Twilight shot him an exasperated look with just a touch too much relief to be reprimanding. “But don’t worry about it. We’re just glad to have you back.”

“We missed you, bud.” Twilight agreed, and Wild shot them a thumbs up and a relieved grin.

“I’m glad to be back,” Four sighed, eyes lighting gratefully on each of his friends before returning to Shadow, gaze softening even further. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Shadow whispered, not trusting his voice to hold at any higher volume. He smirked, relief flooding his chest and easing any remaining fear as he melted under Four’s gaze. “Hopefully we can stop being self sacrificial idiots for long enough to get that happy ending, yeah?”

Four grinned, and before Shadow knew it he was being tugged into a fierce kiss, soft lips locking with his in a desperate rush. He thought he heard Legend gag dramatically to the side, glancing over in time to see Wild knock him over the head with a spoon and Twilight hide a smile behind his hand. After that Shadow relaxed, letting his eyes slip closed as he held Four against him, reveling in the warmth that bloomed in his chest as the bond thrummed. Just hours before the bond had been nothing but a thread, and it was all Shadow could do not to shout with joy or break down crying as he realized they’d actually __won__. This was real, all real. Not some dream cooked up by his mind in his dying moments, but __real__ , and Shadow held onto Four with everything he had, lips quirking in a purely happy smile against his partner’s as it all fell into place.

Four broke away first, panting with a bright grin on his face, and Shadow had never felt so right.

“Get a room!” Legend’s distant voice called, and the group devolved into laughter, too loud for such a bad joke but perfect with how it eased the tension from the past few days.

Shadow looked around, feeling __safe__ for the first time in… well, ever.

Wild, Twilight, and Legend sat around the fire, smiles on their faces as the laughter tapered off. Gazes fond, inviting. No suspicion or hurt or doubt, just pure smiles and kind gazes. Four looked up at him, fond eyes and soft smile, and as he helped Four up to join the rest he felt himself finally relax. Wild handed Four some food and for the first time since the journey started the group fell into casual conversation, laughing and joking and enjoying themselves as the fear dissipated. Four leaned against Shadow’s side with a pleased hum, and he wrapped his arm around his partner as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He felt __right__ , he felt safe, and Shadow wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
